My Cupid Prince
by ScherzoVivace
Summary: "I want to be girlier and prettier!" When Sera wished for that a Cupid appeared right in front of her, helping her to confess to her biggest crush. NiouXOC, Atobe's a jerk. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

My Cupid Prince

**A/N: This is a mini series! It'll be either 2~3 chapters long!**

On a sunny day, at Hyotei High—

"Haaaaa…" A girl let out a long sigh, looking out the window from a classroom.

"Come on, Sera! Why the long sigh?" Her friend, Mika, came over and tackled her.

"Haaaa…" She just sighed yet another time.

"What are you thinking about? Don't tell me… Is it the great Atobe-sama~?"

"Shut up, Mika!" She blocked her friend's mouth and shushed her. "Not so loud!"

"Why~? It's not like he's here!"

"Yeah, but his fangirls will kill me any time! Especially after I got into student council they're literally preying on me!"

"But Sera, you have as many fangirls as he does!"

"That's not my point!"

"Who said love was easy~ Love is war!" Mika laughed and teased her.

"Grr, you're not helping at all, baka!" She stood up as the bell rung, signaling the end of the school period.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sera~"

Sera dashed outside, heading straight to her after school club activity: karate. As a daughter of a dojo-running family she was accustomed to karate ever since she was born and she was even getting ready for national championships. Except—

'_I'm not girly at all…!' _She cried out in her heart; her skin was tan, bruises and scars everywhere, and even her hair was short—almost like a guy. No wonder she was more popular with girls than guys.

"Kyaaa Sera-chan~~!" The fangirls screamed outside Sera practiced.

"Ahaha…" Sera just broke a sweat and laughed awkwardly.

After practice she walked home as usual, slinging her bag and karate uniform on her shoulder. As she passed by she saw him at the tennis courts;

'_I guess I'll never stand a chance like this.' _She tussled with her hair and said.

"Kyaaa Atobe-sama~!" They squealed and screamed.

She got home and went to her room, and plopped down on the bed. She shot up, and began changing in front of her closet.

'_Haaaaa… I wish there was a Cupid to help me or something like that.' _She thought desperately.

POOF

Sera coughed, her vision unclear from the smoke in the room.

"Hi!" A guy, with light-blue hair with a rat tail and a mole under his lips, popped up out of nowhere and said. He had something like a toga around him that Greek gods may seem to have worn.

"…" She opened her eyes wide.

"WAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, startling the man from nowhere, took his arm, and splat him down on the ground.

"WHOA WHOA HOLD ON A MOMENT!" He freaked out and waved his arms. "You just thought, I wish there was a cupid, right?"

"H-Huh? Yeah…?"

"Well, that's me! Cupid number 21, Niou Masaharu at your service." He grinned, showing his teeth.

Knock knock

The two flinched.

"Sera? Is something wrong?"

"YOU HAVE TO HIDE!" Sera freaked out and opened the closet.

"Don't worry, he can't see me."

"N-Nothing dad! I just saw a spider! I caught it! And don't come in because I'm changing!" She yelled.

"Okay." He said and left.

"Phew… wait. I was changing." She looked down and found her only in a bra. She looked up and faced the guy who happened to be gazing at the same thing.

"Hou… not bad." Niou wiggled his eyebrows and teased.

She flushed red.

"YOU—"

The cupid quickly covered her mouth.

"You want to make your dad come up again?" He said, sticking his tongue out. "Get dressed and we'll talk." He turned around and said.

"O-Okay." She dressed clumsily.

"S-So. You said you were this… Cupid thing." She asked, now sitting on the bed.

"Yup." He sat on the bed, facing her.

"I thought Cupids were much… cuter." She said, imagining chubby European babies with a bow and heart-arrow with a cute pair of wings.

"You're wrong." He laughed.

"So you can make someone fall in love with me."

"Nope."

"…"

"…"

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. "Isn't that what Cupid's supposed to do?"

"Well.. you know, it'd be pretty unfair if we were able to do that. We're just here to help you become a better person and give you courage!"

"…Haa…" She sighed.

"For instance, I can help you make look girly. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes!" She said, with sparkled eyes. "I wish my hair was longer, I wish my skin was whiter and lastly I wish I had a girly personality!"

"Well then, let's work on it, shall we?"

"Okay!"

"And plus, I'll help you confess your feelings to that Atobe guy."

"Confess?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought you liked him."

"Well, you see… He's really popular and has a lot of fans, and if I confess then I might get stepped on." She gulped and said.

Niou just raised his eyebrows. "But is that the only reason why you're not confessing?"

"Of course not! Just look at me, I'm boyish, I'm nothing but a sports-and-study freak, I wear glasses when I'm not wearing contacts, and last of all, I don't look pretty!"

"You don't necessarily have to look pretty to get a guy."

"But I don't like it. Even if I didn't have a guy I wish I was a bit more girly."

"Alright." Niou said. "Since that seems to be your priority…"

He first snapped his finger. Her hair grew out a little, a bit longer than her shoulder-length.

"Whoaaaa…" She just gapped, looking into the mirror. "I've never had hair this long before."

Niou chuckled and snapped his finger again.

"Your eyesight should be better, and your skin should get gradually softer and whiter by the end of next week."

"Thank you Cupid-san!"

"Call me Haru."

"Alright!" She smiled happily.

"Now, let me see what kind of clothes you have." He snapped his finger and all of the clothes floated out into the air, arranging by themselves. He looked over the clothes—

"A-Are you sure you're a girl?"

Sera clenched her fists, ready to jab any time.

"J-Just kidding!"

"It can't be helped! I have three brothers, all athletes!"

"Man, that really sucks. Okay, let's go shopping to get some feminine clothes. I'll meet you outside, so wear jeans and a t-shirt at least."

"Alright."

She finished changing and went outside; he was waiting for her. Instead of a toga, he was dressed nicely, with normal jeans and a button-up shirt.

"Huh, you don't look so bad with long hair." He complimented.

"Th-Thanks." She said, blushing a little. It was the first time a guy ever complimented her of her looks. They began walking and being curious, Sera asked him about his "cupid" job.

"So… how did you become this… Cupid?"

"There's a secret company for raising just cupids in heaven."

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "So… how long have you been living? Oh, how long have you done this job?"

"I'm just 17 years old like you." He replied. "And this is my first job, so please spare me if I make mistakes!" He put up a peace sign and said.

'_S-Somehow I can't trust this guy…'_

They went to the shopping mall and with the help of the Cupid Sera looked for clothes that suit her.

"O-Okay, I'm done." She said in a little stall at the changing room.

"Come out, show me." He said as he sat down on one of the sofas. She opened the door and stepped out—and Niou caught his breath.

She was dressed in a simple pastel green chiffon dress, with a ribbon hair band around her head.

'_And she's been hiding this beauty.' _Niou thought.

"I KNEW IT, IT LOOKS UGLY!" She exclaimed as she saw Niou's bummed out face.

"NO NO NO I was stunned because it looked good! Buy that one." He said.

"Oh. Okay~" She smiled happily and went back to change.

After they were shopping they walked along, eating an ice-cream cone. Sera felt all the girls' attention pin on them; Niou didn't mind and just walked. She just glanced up a bit to look at this tall guy's face.

'_Well… he _is_ good-looking in human standards…' _She thought. Then Niou looked down and their eyes met.

"Is something on my face?"

"Eh? N-No. Um, I was just thinking…"

"Go ahead."

"Am I guaranteed to make Atobe like me?"

"…Honestly, no." He answered. "I'm just here to increase that chance, however. Human heart's not an easy thing to control. As long as you try your best, you'll know your outcome."

"Okay…"

Sera then kept on feeling like guys were staring at her.

"Don't worry, they're looking at you because you're pretty." Niou said.

"A-Ah."

"But thanks to me none of them are approaching. Heh, I'm too good-looking." He flicked his hair and said, making Sera laugh.

"Say, have you dated a girl before?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What is it like to date? I've never dated anyone or liked anyone before."

"Hm…" As they turned the corner Niou suddenly pushed her onto one of the alleys, pinning her on the wall.

"Wanna practice with me?" He inched his face closer and whispered into her ear. Sera madly flushed in red; her heart raced and hands trembled.

"You… BAKA CUPID!" She punched him.

"OW OW I'M SORRY I WAS JOKING!" Niou laughed and said.

"Che, seeing your personality you probably got dumped by all the girls."

'_Ulp. How did she guess…'_

"Come on, I'm just here to help! I'll make sure all goes well at before the next next week. Trust this Niou Masaharu-sama and you'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

My Cupid Prince

"Sera, Sera, Sera~"

"I said, don't talk to me while I'm at school, I look like a weirdo talking to myself!" Sera whispered as she walked along the school ground.

"Well, I just want to inform you, those girls are after you."

"HUH?!"

"KYAAA SERA-SENPAI~!" Mobs of girls flashed out of nowhere and surrounded Sera in a matter of a second. She was completely trapped, nowhere to escape.

"Did you grow out your hair~!?"

"A, Ahaha, yup! I just wore a wig to… to… surprise you guys!"

"KYAAA"

'_PLEASE SAVE ME…' _

"Aaahn~? Isn't this Kurobana Sera~?" Then she heard a voice from one of the crowds; immediately the crowd parted like a sea parted by Moses and Atobe walked towards her.

'_A-A-Atobe!' _Sera fought the urge to blush and stood there, also feeling a bit safe by the personal space she got back.

"Hi Atobe."

"You look… different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. In a good way." He tussled a bit with Sera's hair, making her finally turn red. "Heh. Then I'll see you at the meeting today." He said and left, making the girls sigh and fawn over him; Sera's heart was racing fast. Real fast.

"Uh, gotta go guys! See you later!" She laughed and dashed away to her secret spot where no one went to.

"NIOU I DID IT!" She yelled and he appeared invisible.

"Heh, good job kiddo. Now you have to make some progress."

"Yeah!" She felt so happy that she jumped into Niou's arms and squeezed his neck tight. "Alright I'll do my best!" She said and dashed back to her class.

Niou just stood there, a bit surprised; then he turned a bit red, feeling her cheek that grazed against his.

She sat in a class with Niou floating around in the classroom, looking over the students amusingly. He went up to the teacher and blew into his ear. The teacher freaked out and made a weird noise, making the students laugh.

Sera giggled and looked at Niou who gave her a victory sign.

'_I wonder if Niou has any girlfriend right now… Do cupids have girlfriends? Hm… well, they specialize in love, they must have one!' _

"Hey Sera, this is really boring." He came back and said to her. Sera just nodded and sighed. She put her head down on the desk and looked out the window, only until—

"Hellooo~?" Niou popped his head right out of the desk, appearing right in front of Sera's eyes.

"WAAAAAA!" She yelped and stood up, and the whole class turned to look at her.

"Kurobana! This isn't very like of you!" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry sir, I saw a bug." She said.

"Hmph. Very well."

She gave Niou a glare and he just smiled back.

After school, she was done with the student council meeting; Atobe purposely sat next to her, sent her flirting looks and things. She just fought the blushes from creeping up on her cheeks; but she admitted, she was happy.

Sera happily hummed as she skipped over to the school gate.

"Ah, I forgot my pencil case…!" She remembered that she had forgotten it in the student council room, so she headed back.

"I'm hearing things about Kurobana, Atobe."

She heard a voice just before she turned the corner. Niou, who cloaked himself, stopped too and perked his ears up.

"Ah~ That tomboy? Heh, she finally managed to look like a girl. She used to look like a guy cosplaying a girl."

"That's so harsh!" The other guy laughed and said.

"She's looking a bit better now. I guess she's an interesting playmate. She blushes so easily, it's too much to handle."

Sera's fists clenched and shook in anger.

"O-Oi, Sera…"

"I know that she's head over heels for this Ore-sama, but I wouldn't accept it even if people bring me a whole truck of her."

"But… I guess she's not that bad looking though. And she's smart and good at karate!"

"She certainly is pretty-faced but that's what makes it more fun to play, no?"

"Sera, don't listen, let's go." Niou physicalized himself and pulled on Sera's hand.

"No." She yanked it off, and stomped right over to Atobe.

"K-Kurobana!" The guy he was gossiping with saw her and yelped.

Sera didn't hesitate to blow a punch right at his face.

"Don't flatter yourself you fucking monkey narcissist diva shitbag." She cursed at him, gave him a glare, and turned and left.

She dashed out of school, ignoring Niou's shouts. She went to the playground she used to go as a kid, sat on a bench, and continued sobbing.

"Sera…" She could hear Niou's voice next to her.

"I-I thought he was serious…!"

Niou gently wrapped his arm around her and had her lean onto his shoulder.

"It's okay. Hey, but you did awesome back there! That was a sight!"

"Maybe I should've kicked his balls too." She cursed and Niou laughed.

"Don't worry, he's just one of the bad fish out there!"

Sera sobbed more, unable to control tears from escaping. Niou felt really bad; then the next thing he did, he did _not_ have in mind.

He gently kissed her forehead.

"Eh?" She stopped sobbing and looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"I knew it! It stopped!" He grinned.

"YOU BAKA CUPID!" She smacked him over and over; but it was true, he made her feel a lot better.

That day, at night.

"N-Niou?"

"Yeah?" He appeared in his pajamas.

"Can you hug me until I sleep?"

Niou just blinked.

"N-Never mind."

"No, it's fine." He snapped his finger and they were already in bed together. Sera happily snuggled up to him, appreciating the fact that she could snuggle up to someone.

"You know, you're a really good guy, Niou."

"Did you just realize?" He smirked, making Sera laugh.

"If you weren't a cupid but a human guy, I would've definitely chose you over Ahobe even before I knew that he was a jerk." She smiled.

"R-Really. W-Well, I'm glad to know."

"Yup. Good night."

-The Next Day-

Sera was not believing this. Atobe knelt down in front of her with a bouquet of rose in his hand. In the middle of the hallway.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sera coldly stared down at Atobe.

"You're the first woman to resist me… I've fallen for you."

Sera just gapped at this more-than-stupid monkey in front of her. And what's more embarrassing was, they were then in the center of a mob of people.

"Sera!" She heard Niou's voice from behind the mob surrounding her and Atobe. Niou was dressed in Hyotei uniform, walking through the crowd. Sera—for some reason—blushed.

"Aaahn~? And who are you?"

"Me? I'm about to confess to her."

"Wha—"

"You said you'd choose me over him, right? Then brace yourself."

Niou pulled her by the arm and crashed his lips onto hers. The crowd gasped or squealed or sighed while Atobe just gapped at the two.

Niou passionately moved his lips, trapping Sera in his warm embrace. When he let her go, he whispered into her ear: "I'll be your boyfriend instead of that junk. Don't worry, Cupids can date."

"Niou…!" Sera teared up and hugged this amazing person; not only was he a good friend but someone who actually cared for her.

"Now, I wanna watch you practice. Let's go."

"…Okay!"

'_Who knew Cupids themselves fall in love?' _Niou happily thought as he watched Sera dash into the changing room.


End file.
